Juniper Lee
Juniper Lee is a 11-year old girl and the newest in the line of the Te-Xuan-Ze, the person that upholds the balance between the world of humans and monsters of the magical realm, by protecting Orchid Bay. To protect Orchid Bay from the many monsters that live there, she has been granted enhanced strength, speed, agility and a control over magical spells. The price for this, however, is that she is rendered unable to leave the city until one of her descendents takes her place. FusionFall In FusionFall, June originally did not want to participate in the war, as she said she didn't fight aliens, but she investigated the invasions and found that the invasion was a threat to both man and magic which got her to join the fight. Though her status as the Te-Xuan-Ze should prevent her from leaving Orchid Bay, she is found in Nowhere in the Wilds. The only major NPC in Orchid Bay is Grim, whom Juniper refers to as her friend, meaning that there is a possibility that she made a "deal with death" which allowed her to leave the city. Please note that she not found it in the future, she is belived to have been killed by fuse when the invasion got worse. Juniper's missions mainly involve helping with the invasion around Nowhere. She also helps out the player during the totem plotline by figuring out a way to activate every totem at the same time instead of activating them one by one. Origins & Awakening as Te Xuan Ze Not much is known about Juniper's early life aside that she was born a Chinese American like her brothers. She grew up as a normal little girl in Orchid Bay City until she earned the powers of the Te Xuan Ze through her magical lineage. The how and when June got her powers was never really explored until the episode "Adventures in Babysitting" of season 2. One day, while visiting her Ah-Mah, Juniper was plagued by a painful stomach ache. This stomach ache was later revealed to be part of the activation of her Te Xuan Ze powers, and it eventually reached its zenith when some demons attempted to inflitrate the house and eliminate the new Te Xuan Ze. After a short trance-like spell, June discovered that she was able to see the monsters attacking the house, and that she had developed superhuman strength and agility. In addition to this, one streak of her hair had turned white much like her Ah-Mah's (which is in fact the Te Xuan Ze trademark). After getting rid of the demons and saving her brother Ray Ray, June took up the mantle of Te Xuan Ze to replace her grandmother. Relationship Ray Ray Lee Ray Ray is June's little brother and self-proclaimed sidekick. Due to a mishap caused by three demons when Juniper got her Te Xuan Ze powers, Ray Ray was imbued with some of her power and can see through the magical veil. However, as stated in "Adventures in Babysitting", Ray Ray does not have any other powers, although they may appear at a later time. Powers Being the Te Xuan Ze, June possesses many abilities that help her deal with the different creatures of the magical world. They mostly consist of superhuman strength and agility, above average endurance, and the basic ability of seeing through the magical barrier. Because of this, June can also use a wide array of magical artifacts (stones, scepters, wands, etc.) to aid her in battle. Because she is more powerful than her human entourage, Juniper constantly has to weight her own strength to avoid attracting too much attention to herself. When participating in a sport, she will often hold back her true potential and let others take the lead. Counterparts * Emily or Molly (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Lillie Lightship (TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse) * Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Amy Rose or Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Lanolin Sheep (Garfield and Friends) * Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) * Sarah Hall-Small (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) * Gorgeous Gurinder (Horrid Henry) * Francine Frensky (Arthur) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-it Ralph) * Candace Flynn or Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Buneary (Pokemon) * Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Sheri Squibbles or Carrie Williams (Monsters University) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2 (2013)) * Celia Mae (Monsters Inc.) * Jenny (Free Birds (2013)) * Margaret (Regular Show) * Sally (Cars/1/2/3) * Ishani (Planes) * Ly (Rayman) Trivia *At school, June is involved in the volleyball club, math club and asian club; *The juniper flower (for which June was named after) is a symbol of protection. This reflects Juniper's duty to protect the magical world as the Te Xuan Ze; *She was previously the 30th Nano acquired before Nanos became no longer acquired once per level up. *Juniper Lee occasionally states that Grim is watching over Orchid Bay. *The reason why she's in Nowhere is probably becuse of the totem missons from Courage. *There is a Te-Xuan-Ze.inc in Endsville. *Juniper Lee is usually called June. *The drawing for Juniper Lee's Nano looks more like her show's style than any other Nano (the only difference is that the Nano is a chibi). Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Asian characters Category:School Students Category:Adventurers Category:Action Heroes/Heroines